


Bound Harry

by Gemfae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Dubious Consent, M/M, Male Solo, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, PWP, Self-Bondage, Sex Toys, Slash, Top Draco, Voyeurism, WIP, possibly more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfae/pseuds/Gemfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year old Harry Potter has never had much time for sex, what with an insane Dark Lord trying to kill him throughout most of his childhood. Now Voldemort is gone though, and Harry finds himself curious about sex and bondage, but is too embarrassed to talk to anyone about it. Instead, he decides to experiment in the world of self-bondage. What will happen when his former rival, Draco Malfoy finds out his secret? You'll have to read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Self Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is inspired by a site I came across when looking up information on Shibari. The site is called Bound Anna and it has scenarios with different types of self-bondage. Somehow seeing that site made me think about Harry trying it out, and thus this story was born. I plan on making it a multi-chapter fic, but I will be updating irregularly. I hope you enjoy!

 

Late one night, the second weekend of seventh year, Harry Potter was having trouble sleeping. This time it wasn’t due to nightmares, but rather his own raging hormones. At seventeen, Harry had no sexual experience other than his own hand-he had been too busy fighting Voldemort, the Great Tosser-may he rot in pieces for eternity-and he frequently found himself feeling sexually frustrated. Wanking was no longer as enjoyable as it had once been, and Harry, not being willing to just sleep with someone unless he had feelings for that person, had no one to experiment with. What he did have, however, was access to several X-rated magazines, compliments of Seamus, who was a well know sex fiend. The Irishman had any type of porn magazine you could think of-heterosexual, homosexual, big tits, big ass, big cock, bondage…Harry had to admit, if only to himself, that it was the last magazine he found the most interesting. He had used a duplication spell on several of Seamus’ magazines with male bondage; some had a female dominant and others had a male dominant and, while he enjoyed looking at both, Harry found that it was the magazines where both the dominant and submissive were males that really turned him on.

Unfortunately, Harry couldn’t tell anyone about his curiosity, and he definitely couldn’t find anyone to practice on…or, rather, to practice it on him, as all of Harry’s current fantasies involved himself being bound and at the mercy of a handsome, sometimes cruel, master. After a few days of thinking about this, Harry had remembered a spell Flitwick had mentioned in Charms towards the end of last year; it was a charm set to end a spell after a certain amount of time. Flitwick had demonstrated it on a box, which he locked with a spell; by adding the charm to it and specifying a time, he set up the box to be unlocked at a specific point-for his example, it was after fifteen minutes. Flitwick informed the class that the spell was sometimes used as a means to discipline children; the young witch or wizard would be put in time out with a ward around the area, then the charm would be added so that the ward would disappear after the designated time was up. He then explained that the charm could be added to any spell, and their summer assignment was to research a similar charm, which would cause a spell to activate at a certain time.

Harry had received high marks when practicing both spells, and he now realized that he could use them to his advantage. He spent the following week gathering supplies and finding a safe place to enact his plan. Harry had even snuck out of the school one night and made his way into Muggle London to pick up a few items that he wasn’t sure even existed in the Wizarding world. Now it was late Friday night, and he just had to sneak away from his dorm mates and hope no one came looking for him until morning.

Harry silently crawled off his bed and knelt down beside his trunk; he removed the rucksack on top, grabbed the Marauder’s Map, made sure his wand was safely tucked into his sleeve, and then drew on his Invisibility Cloak and left the room. The common room was empty when Harry got downstairs, and he quickly checked the map to make sure the hallway was clear before leaving Gryffindor Tower.

Harry moved as silently as he could through the empty corridors, down one flight of stairs to a set of empty classrooms on the sixth floor. There were several rooms for him to choose from, all of which he had explored quite thoroughly over the last week and a half, but he already knew which room he wanted. At the end of the hallway was a large classroom which contained a small storage room at the back; the storage room was empty, save for a small stool sitting by the back wall; it was this storage room that Harry intended to use tonight. After a moment of silent deliberation, Harry decided to leave the classroom door unlocked; if Filch was patrolling and he found it locked he would come in and investigate, but if it was unlocked he was unlikely to enter the room.

Harry entered the storage room and cast Incendio on the single torch stuck to the wall, then closed the door and encased it in locking spells and wards. Next, Harry cast a Scourgify on the shelfs that occupied one wall of the storage room, and began setting out his supplies. This being his first experience, he had only brought a few items; strong metal ring, a blindfold, a pair of high heels, a slim butt plug, a tube of lubricant and a cockring, which the guy at the store had told him was a definite must for self-bondage. Once everything was set out, Harry stripped and set his clothes on another shelf, then looked at the stool near the wall. He moved the stool over to the shelf, then picked up the steel ring and used a spell to imbed it in the ceiling above the shelf. He then conjured ropes which he magicked through the ring, adjusted the length, and then transfigured them into a steel chain. Harry used magic to open one link on the chain so that he could attach the handcuffs, then closed it again. He moved the stool a few feet away from the shelf, and checked the distance a few times until he was satisfied and cast a sticking hex to keep it from moving. Now, it was time to prepare himself.

Harry took the lube and stretched himself with one finger, then picked up the plug, which was just a little wider than his finger, and also a little longer. Harry slowly inserted it, then slipped the silicone cockring over the head of his cock, sliding it down to the base of his cock until he was able to pull his balls through the opening. The cockring felt a little loose, so Harry cast a shrinking charm on it until it was just tight enough; after a moment’s thought, he also transfigured it to be steel, gasping a little at the harsher feeling, and watching breathlessly as his cock filled with blood.

Next, Harry put the heels on, and cast the time-delay charms he had researched. He really hoped they all worked properly, as he’d had to improvise a little. With a last check to make sure that the door was secured, Harry picked up the blind fold, positioned himself between the stool and the shelf with his back to the stool, and used his wand to put out the torch. He slipped the blindfold on, then carefully cast a temporary sticking hex to keep it in place. Harry very carefully put his wand on the shelf in front of him; moments later he felt a slight increase of magic in the room, and when he reached out he found a barrier between him and his wand, just as he had planned.

Now, for the final step; Harry reached in front of him and found the handcuffs. He secured them around his wrists, double-locking them so that he had very little wriggle room, and then pulled on the chain. The chain shortened until he pulled on it again, when he was stretched out as far as possible with his heels still touching the ground, at which point it locked in place. Now everything was set, and Harry would not be able to escape until the time-delays activated, in one hour. Harry just hoped he wouldn’t get bored before then-

He let out a gasp as the butt plug began vibrating; this was a complicated time delay he had set up which he hadn’t been sure would actually work. The plug was set to begin vibrating after it had been inserted for five minutes; it would vibrate for a random amount of time before stilling again. Afterwards, it would activate randomly for different lengths of times and with varying intensity over the next hour. Harry moaned a little, then quickly bit on his lip; he had forgotten silencing charms! The vibrating butt plug was stimulating his prostate, and he found himself rocking into the feeling, wishing he could touch his cock.

The stimulation went on for several minutes before stopping, and Harry stood panting, his cuffed hands gripping onto the chain for support. As his breathing evened out, Harry began to feel uncomfortable. The room was actually very cold, without heating charms from the house elves. His cock ached from being hard, but it wasn’t too bad yet. His wrists were a little sore, and his feet were starting to ache. Well, he could do something about that last part, but it would be a trade-off; Harry had felt that part of being bound was feeling some discomfort, so when he was looking for a way to alleviate the pain the heels would surely cause, he had come up with an idea to make that comfort a double-edged sword. His feet and ankles would get some rest, but he would then face a different type of discomfort.

Before Harry could decide if he would rather sit down, the plug began vibrating again, this time at a higher intensity that almost caused him to cry out at the sudden pleasure; luckily, he clamped his mouth closed at the last moment and instead clutched the chain more tightly, feeling the metal bite into his palms. The vibration only lasted a minute or two, and Harry was relieved when it stopped, only to lose his balance when it immediately started bussing again, this time even more powerfully than before. Harry tried to get his legs back under him, but he found he could only gasp and bite back moans as his prostate was stimulated mercilessly for what seemed an eternity. His cock and balls were hard and aching, and Harry was immensely regretting the decision to tighten the cockring and shrink it, as now it was painfully tight.

When the vibrations stopped, Harry hung limply in the chains for several minutes before he was able to stand straight and get his breathing back under control. His ankles were burning from the awkward way he’d been standing, so he walked back a few steps until he felt the stool on the edge of his thighs. Harry carefully maneuvered until he was able to sit on the stool, breathing a sigh of relief at getting off his feet even as he acknowledged the discomfort from having his arms stretched so far; the chain wasn’t long enough for him to be able to sit comfortably on the stool, so he had to lean forward with his arms stretched out in front of him. He tried to scoot forward on the stool a little, only to be reminded of the charm he had set on it-anytime he sat on the stool he would be stuck in that spot for a certain amount of time, with the length of time increasing every time he sat. This first time he would be stuck for five minutes…but that wasn’t the worst part.

Even as he thought it, the wood beneath Harry’s bare ass began to warm; if he didn’t know any better he would think it was just his body heat, but he did know better, as he’d been the one to cast the spell. The stool would slowly get warmer, causing him discomfort until the time was up. The next time he sat down, however, there would be different effect-the stool might slowly get cold, or send out increasingly painful stinging hexes. Harry moaned softly; why did he think this was a good idea again? Oh yeah; because being bound and uncomfortable was evidently a turn on for him.

“I guess I really am a little freak,” Harry muttered, pulling on his chains in the hopes of getting a little more leeway with them. It didn’t work, and instead he began counting, trying to guess when the sticking charm would let him up. He was distracted, however, when the plug began vibrating, this time at a gentle speed that only served to tease.

After the intense vibrations from before Harry would have thought this lighter setting would be too gentle for him to even notice, but the way he was sitting pushed the plug right up against his prostate, providing constant stimulation. Harry rocked a little, and was surprised when he was actually able to move; the sticking charm had run out! Instead of standing up, Harry used his new found freedom to position himself more firmly on the stool as he rocked against the plug. After a few minutes the vibrations stopped and Harry stood up, happy to be able to stretch out his back and relax his arms a little, even though his feet began to hurt almost immediately.

Harry stood still for a few minutes, then he shifted all his weight to the left, trying to give his right leg a break; after a few minutes he shifted back to the right, and he did this a few more times over the next several minutes until it stopped providing him comfort. Harry thought about his options for a minute, and decided to prop his left leg up on the stool. As he was carefully placing his leg on the stool, another thought occurred to him; why not prop both legs on the stool? The chains would support him…and probably kill his arms. With a sigh Harry tried to pull his leg off the stool, only to find that it was stuck.

“What the-?” HE pulled at his leg, but to no avail; it was definitely stuck. The charm was only supposed to activate when he sat on the stool, not any time he touched it. Now, he would be stuck like this for ten minutes. Great. The only thing that could make this worse would be-

“Ah!” Harry cried out in shock before he could stop himself; the stool shocked him! Seconds later, the plug began vibrating again as well, stronger than last time, but not as strong as it had previously been. Harry almost forgot about the stinging hexes on his leg, so focused was he on the vibrations in his ass, until a particularly strong hex had him yelping at the pain and renewing his efforts to get free. As the pain increased, the vibrations stopped and Harry had nothing to distract himself. It was with great relief and an almost-sob that he pulled his leg off the stool when the ten minutes were finally over.

After that, Harry was determined not to touch the stool again, no matter how badly his feet hurt.

His resolve weakened twenty minutes later, when his legs were shaking from another round of vibrations. His ankles felt like they were on fire, and Harry wondered why he decided to wear the heels with the straps; as tightly as he had done up the straps, there was no way he could kick them off. He shifted on his feet for a few minutes in an effort to get more comfortable, before giving in. Harry sat down on the stool, his ass planted firmly in the middle as he leaned forward to alleviate the pull on his arms, and took a few deep breaths as he thought about his situation.

He had set the timer on the ward protecting his wand for one hour from the time the handcuffs clicked closed around his wrists. This was his third time sitting on-or touching, rather, it was only his second time sitting-the stool, and the plug had activated several times; surely the hour was almost over? The next time he stood up, Harry decided he would feel for the ward and see if he could reach his wand yet.

As he was thinking about this, the stool began to get cold and Harry found himself squirming-or, at least, attempting to squirm-at the discomfort. Stuck to the stool as he was, all Harry could really do was move his legs and upper body. Just when the cold got to be almost two much, the plug came alive again, and Harry had to bite back a scream as it appeared to be on its highest intensity level. Harry pulled at his chains and tried to squirm away as the vibrating plug stimulated his prostate, and he found himself whimpering at the feeling; too much! It was all too much! He would be stuck on the stool for twenty minutes this time! His cock and balls were starting to get cold, but still he wanted his release, and he fought back tears of frustration as his orgasm remained just out of reach.

The vibrations stopped after a few minutes, leaving Harry with nothing to do but think about how cold he was getting. The cock ring easily picked up the chill from the spell on the stool, but it did feel a little loosed now as his balls were shrinking away from the cold. Oh! Maybe he could get the cock ring off! He wasn’t sure how he would manage without the use of his hands, but Harry was certain he could get the cockring off if it just got loose enough. Harry sat on the school, shivering from the cold seeping into his skin as he realized that setting the timer for an hour was probably not the best idea since this was his first time experimenting with bondage.

It felt like hours when the sticking charm finally released Harry, and he quickly stood up, intending to try for his wand. He only took a few steps, however, when the vibrator came back on the high intensity level again; Harry tripped in the heels and ended up being suspended completely by the chains, once again unable to get his feet back under him. Harry writhed and moaned, bucking his hips and begging for release as the cold from the spell left his body. Merlin! He needed to cum! Harry whimpered as his cock grew hard again, and the ring became tight around his flesh once more. It was so painful! Yet, Harry realized, as he struggled to stand, it felt so good at the same time.

When the vibration finally stopped Harry just sagged in the chains for a moment, before determinedly getting to his feet. He pulled his hands down and felt the shelf-yes! The ward was gone! He eagerly reached for his wand, only to cry out in dismay when his fingers just brushed the piece of smooth wood, causing it to roll away from him; the shelf Harry had put the wand on was too low for him to reach with his hands still cuffed! He wanted to yell his frustration and destroy something, but Harry forcefully reigned those emotions in, reminding himself that he had set a second timer to deactivate all of his spells just in case he couldn’t get to his wand. The backup release was set an extra thirty minutes after the initial release, so Harry resigned himself to some more waiting.

Harry really didn’t want to sit on the stool again, but his legs were aching fiercely, and he needed a rest. This time he would be stuck for thirty minutes-until the release spell activated, actually-and he knew that the sitting down would be extremely painful before the time was up. It was a bad idea-very bad-but at the moment it seemed the lesser of two evils, so Harry took his place on the stool. As soon as he settled, the plug began vibrating again, and Harry moaned in a combination of pleasure and pain. A few seconds later he jumped-or tried to-as he felt a stinging hex on his ass; it was a weak hex, but Harry knew from earlier that it would just get worse.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to force himself to breathe evenly, but the stinging hexes got worse and he was dying for release. Harry whimpered softly when the vibrations stopped, even as the stinging hex increased. He really hadn’t thought this one through! He wouldn’t even be able to sit tomorrow!

For the next half hour Harry sat on the stool, moaning in pain from the stinging hexes and his neglected erection, and in pleasure whenever the vibrator activated. He ached for relief, but none came, and he cursed himself for his stupid curiosity about bondage. What if his back up release didn’t work? How long would it take someone to find him? Oh, Merlin! What if Snape found him? Or Malfoy?

Just as Harry was working himself into a panic, the chains loosened and he was able to relax his arms. Thank Merlin; he was free! Harry tried to stand up, but he was still stuck to the stool, which had not been set on a time-delay shut off. He would have to endure the full thirty minutes, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he had. How long had he been sitting on the stool?

Before he could try to work it out, the plug began vibrating again, and Harry decided he had more pressing issues to attend to. He reached down and grabbed his cock with one hand, the other bracing on the stool, and began tugging at it. He felt his please crest-and nothing. He was kept on the edge, crying in frustration as he fumbled with the cockring; he pulled it off as fast as he dared, and quickly began stroking himself, desperate for his release. The plug was once more directly stimulating his prostate, and Harry groaned as he felt his balls tighten-and then he screamed out his pleasure as his orgasm ripped through him. The pleasure was so intense Harry blacked out for a moment, and when he came to he was lying on the floor of the storage room, evidently having fallen off the stool. Harry lay there panting and catching his breath for what could have been a few minutes or an hour, only to cry out in surprise when the plug, which had fallen still sometime when he was unconscious-began vibrating again; Harry reached behind himself to pull it out, groaning as his tight passage reluctantly released the plug. He held it in one hand as he crawled to the shelves and pulled himself up on his knees; he was just barely able to reach his wand, and he cast a quick finite at all of his toys, followed by a cleaning charm for both himself and his toys, before collapsing on his back, exhausted. It was only at that moment that Harry realized he was still wearing the blindfold, and he wearily reached up to remove it, before sending a lazy spell at the torch on the wall, illuminating the storage closet with a muted orange light.

Harry took a little longer to gather himself, then slowly got to his feet and began to get dressed. He packed up all his toys, only leaving the ring in the ceiling, and made sure the spells on the stool were deactivated before opening the map. His route was clear back to the tower, so he quickly slipped under the Invisibility Cloak and headed back to his dorm. He put his toys in his chest under a heavy locking spell, then climbed into bed, tired but sated. Tonight had been better than he could ever have imagined; he’d definitely be making another trip to his room, just as soon as he was able…


	2. Bound to be Heard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick little snippet; a set up for future chapters, really. I can't promise regular updates, as I'm just writing these scenes whenever inspiration strikes, but I will have one more chapter for you next week. Hope you enjoy!

Harry spent Saturday with Luna, Neville and Seamus; Ron and Hermione were spending some time alone, as they had just begun dating over the summer, and Harry didn’t want to intrude. Dean and Ginny were also secluded somewhere within the castle, and Seamus seems a little lost without his best friend, although he tried to hide it. The four had a picnic out by the lake for lunch, then Luna convinced them to visit the Thestral’s for a few hours. Because of the recently ended war, everyone in their small group could see Thestral’s now.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dean joined the group in the Great Hall for supper, and no one even looked twice at the lone Ravenclaw sitting beside Harry at the middle of the Gryffindor table. Supper itself was rather uneventful, until just before the deserts appeared.

“Good evening, students!” Dumbledore said cheerfully as he stood behind the head table, “before we conclude this fine meal, I have an announcement to make. As you are all aware, our world has recently been torn apart by war and, though we have survived, there are still wounds that need to be healed. If we have learned anything it is that we are strongest when we all work together, and division weakens us. The war is over, the enemy defeated, and it is now time to move beyond our differences towards a brighter future.” A pause, then, “I am very disappointed to inform you that not all of the students have shown a willingness to move on from the past. Certain individuals have been the victims of cruel pranks and painful hexes, for no other reason than their last name or the House that they belong to. It is for this reason, that I have decided to make some changes. Effective tonight, the Sixth and Seventh Years will all be moving dorms. I have arranged for new dormitories to be set up; each dormitory will have four bedrooms sharing a common room, and there will be one student from each House sharing the common room.” There was a loud outcry at this, with several students protesting. Dumbledore allowed it to continue for a few moments before regaining their attention and resuming his explanation.  “I have already made the room assignments, and there will be no changes; anyone who is incapable of getting along with another student will be escorted from the grounds and invited to continue their education at a different institution. I will now give the floor to my esteemed Deputy, Professor McGonagall.

“As the Headmaster has already stated, the room assignments are non-negotiable,” McGonagall stated, “After supper, all Sixth and Seventh Years are to remain seated until a professor comes to collect you and show you to your new quarters. In addition to the new living arrangements, you will have group and partner assignments, which will require you to work with your assigned roommates; your individual professors will give out more details on that when the time comes. Classes will also be held with your new dorm mates; you will receive new schedules after supper is finished. If you find yourself in a class that you did not previously take, you may use that time to study in the back of the classroom, and all professors will make the appropriate alterations to their classroom. Fighting is, as you know, prohibited at Hogwarts and can result in detention; with that said, anyone who starts a fight with someone based on an event that happened during the war will be expelled immediately. Now, enjoy your pudding.” As McGonagall sat back down, desserts appeared on the table but were, for the most part, ignored by the older students.

“I can’t believe she’s doing this!” Ron complained, “Making us live with Slytherins! What if they try to kill us at night?” Harry made a noncommittal noise of agreement, but his mind was elsewhere; namely, he was preoccupied with the thought of having his own bedroom. Why, if he set the right wards he wouldn’t have to go back to that abandoned classroom, at least, not unless he wanted to. He wouldn’t have to wait an entire week to experiment again; he could do something tonight-but what?

A few hours later, Harry closed the door to his new room with a sigh of relief. McGonagall had led him to his new quarters, and he had been unpleasantly surprised to find that his Slytherin roommate was Malfoy; it was better than Crabbe or Goyle, but Harry would have preferred Zabini, since he’d never really had a fight with him. His Hufflepuff roommate was Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Michael Corner was his Ravenclaw roommate.

McGonagall spent an hour going over the rules with them, and Harry had been dismayed to find out that pretty much all of his free time over the next month would have to be spent with his roommates, to encourage them to get to know one another. Harry and Malfoy were assigned to work on all two-person projects together, while Justin and Michael would do the same; group projects would, of course, be completed by the four of them. They were to have at least one roommate with them anytime they left their quarter and on all Hogsmeade visits, and breakfast and supper would be taken in their common room. The common room entrance would be warded so that an alarm would sound if anyone tried to leave on their own without a pass from a professor. Harry felt rather like he was in prison, but wisely kept this comment to himself, simply nodding at his Head of House until she finally left.

Once McGonagall was gone, Justin decided they needed to spend time getting to know one another, and Harry had found it hard to get away from the over-excited Hufflepuff. It wasn’t until Malfoy excused himself to go to bed that Harry saw his own chance to escape, and he wasted no time in faking a yawn and bolting towards his new room, which happened to be right next to Malfoy’s.

That, however, was a problem for another time; Harry’s biggest concern right now was making sure his new room was properly warded to make sure no one could walk in on him during any of his self-bondage sessions. Harry had a book on warding that Hermione had given him, and he used it to make sure that no one could enter his room between the hours of eight p.m. and ten a.m. unless he physically opened the door to let them in. A silencing ward was added to the door on top of that, and Harry felt that his room was secure. Now, did he want to try something tonight? He hadn’t had a chance to get a healing potion, so his muscles were still sore from the previous night. Well, maybe if he did something a little less intense it wouldn’t be so bad...and tomorrow was Sunday, so he wouldn’t have to worry about classes either.

His mind made up, Harry made his way over to his trunk and picked out the items he wanted. Tonight, he would use the cockring and the vibrating plug, along with some silk bondage rope. Since he was making it less intense, Harry decided that it would be okay to set the spells up for an hour again tonight. The plug was once again set to vibrate randomly and at different intensities, and the cockring was spelled to vanish after an hour. Harry spelled the ropes to automatically bind him as soon as he touched them, and they would not loosen until the hour was up.

Harry stripped, tossing his clothes carelessly on the floor, then quickly stretched himself and inserted the vibrating plug and slipped the cockring on before climbing onto the bed. He looked at the ropes for a moment, debating on how he wanted to be bound, and eventually settled for lying on his back. He reached out to touch the rope nearest his left hand, and the soft material slowly wound itself around his left wrist; a few seconds later he felt the rope wind around his ankles and his right wrist, and then he gasped when the ropes pulled taut, stretching him so that he lay spread-eagle on the bed. Harry barely had time to test his restraints, and then the plug began vibrating.

For the next hour, Harry writhed on his bed, thankful of the silencing charm on his door which allowed him to moan his pleasure-and groan in frustration-without having to worry about anyone hearing him. When the hour was up, Harry quickly stroked himself to completion and barely had enough energy to put his toys away before he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Unbeknownst to Harry, his silencing charm did not work as well as he thought it would. Draco Malfoy had been in his bathroom, getting ready for bed, when he heard a muffled moan. Holding himself still, the blond listened for it to come again, and realized that it came from the room next to him-Potter’s room. Draco quickly finished changing into his pajamas and went out into the common room to stand in front of Potter’s door, only to frown when he realized he couldn’t hear the moans anymore. Draco slowly made his way back to the bathroom and stood next to the wall; yes, he could hear the soft moans once more. Should he go get help? No, wait; Potter was speaking.

_“Oh, yes! Merlin! Feels so good!”_

Well, that settled that; Potter was either having sex or wanking. Now, the only question was why Draco could hear him through the wall; a silencing spell put on the door should cover the entire room…unless, of course, there was another door in the room. Draco examined the wall, feeling the smooth stone with the tips of his fingers, and soon found an almost invisible seam; obviously there was a hidden door connecting the two rooms, but how to open it? Draco was intrigued by the sounds Potter was making, and really wanted to watch him in the act; over the summer, Draco had realized that he found the dark-haired savior rather attractive, and now he was eager to catch a glimpse of him in the throes of passion. Well, he would probably be noticed if he tried to watch him tonight; Potter had already been at it for fifteen minutes, and couldn’t possibly last too much longer. For tonight, listening to his cries of passion would have to work.

Without a second thought, Draco reached into his pajama bottoms and withdrew his cock. He slicked his hand with some conjured lube, and began stroking, imagining that it was Potter’s hand around his cock. No, Potter’s ass around his cock; Potter was moaning in pleasure as Draco held him down, thrusting into his willing body. Potter reached between them to jerk himself off, but Draco slapped his hand away and trapped it against the mattress. Potter was writhing, begging for Draco to touch him; Draco let out a soft cry as he tipped over the edge, the image of Potter begging him serving to trigger an intense orgasm. He leaned against the wall for a few minutes as he worked on calming his breathing, and was surprised to hear Potter still moaning on the other side of the wall. If the Gryffindor had that much stamina, Draco could have a lot of fun with him!

Draco hummed in thought as he cleaned himself up and made for his bedroom. He wanted nothing more than to actually see Potter moaning in pleasure and begging for release; now, how to accomplish his goal? Well, he would obviously have to figure out how to open the secret connecting door and catch Potter in the act; the brunet would be embarrassed enough that he’d agree to do anything if Draco would only promise not to tell anyone and then-well, then Draco could have his fun…


	3. Chains of His Own Making

It took Draco a week to figure out how to open the secret door connecting his room to Potter’s; he had been walking the Seventh Floor corridor, not paying attention to where he was going, when he realized he was near the Room of Requirement. Draco decided to see what help the room could provide, only he wasn’t sure how to frame his needs, so he simply paced by the wall three times while thinking about Potter and his desire to have him. The wall had morphed into a set of heavy oak doors similar to those in the library, and Draco immediately entered. He was surprised and disappointed to find that the room contained only a single table, until he moved closer and saw the parchment on top of it. Upon the parchment, were the words “Password: Dream Noir”. After he read the password, the parchment vanished, and a glossy magazine appeared; this magazine was obviously Muggle in origin, as the pictures didn’t move, but the contents more than made up for it. The cover of the magazine showed two men, one bound hand-and-foot, while the other held a paddle. Flipping through the magazine, he saw that it was full of images of men in intimate situations, usually with one of them bound.

“So, the Golden Boy is into a little Dominance and Submission,” Draco mused, “But which role does he prefer? Well, only one way to find out.”

Draco waited a few more days, until Friday came around again, and then arranged a distraction so that he could slip into Potter’s rooms. Draco had chosen to sit out in the common room to assist Michael Corner with his Potions assignment, and then, when they were nearly finished, casually suggested that Justin should ask Potter for assistance with his Defense essay, since the green-eyed boy had the top scores in the class. Justin did as suggested Michael, once his potions assignment was finished, joined them. Draco waited a few minutes until he was satisfied that his three roommates were fully occupied, and then quietly made his excuses and retired to his rooms.

The first thing Draco did was lock and ward his door, then he changed out of his school robes and into a pair of tight black trousers and a silver shirt, which he only buttoned halfway. Draco secured his wand in its holster, then walked into the bathroom and opened the secret door, making sure to close it behind him. He wasted no time in opening Potter’s trunk and searching through it until he found the invisibility cloak, and pulled it over his shoulders before returning the trunk to its original condition. Now, all Draco had to do was find a spot where he could observe without the risk of discovery, and wait.

 

/////////

Harry scowled at Malfoy’s back as the blond sauntered out of the common room-after trapping him into helping Justin and Michael with their Defense assignments. The Slytherin had done it on purpose, Harry was sure; he just didn’t know why. Was it just Malfoy’s way of being a prat and continuing their rivalry? Harry decided he would corner the blond for a talk as soon as possible, and see about putting it all behind them; he was finally rid of Voldemort, and the last thing he wanted was for Draco to continue causing problems for him at school.

An hour later, Harry was finally able to draw away from Justin and he wasted no time in activating the wards on his door. Once they were activated, Harry looked around with a frown; something felt off…he felt as if someone was watching him. Harry discretely touched his wand where it was in his right pocket and whispered a spell Hermione had taught him, which would reveal the presence of any humans in the area; after a few seconds the spell came back negative, and Harry was able to relax. He walked over to his trunk at the foot of the bed and tapped it with his wand, then opened it to reveal a hidden compartment; Fred and George had sent him the instructions on how to charm the compartment, with Harry’s promise that, at some point in the future, he would tell them what he was hiding.

Inside this hidden compartment, were the S&M magazines and the toys that Harry had managed to acquire so far. He was eager to play again tonight, as he had been too busy with schoolwork to try anything the past few days. Tonight, however, Harry had the time to enjoy his experimentation, and he already told Hermione and Ron that he was planning to sleep in the next day, so he wouldn’t have to worry about drawing suspicions if he missed breakfast in the morning.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry pulled out one of the magazines and flipped through it until he came upon a scene he had looked at a few weeks ago. In this scene, a male was standing above a stool, his legs on either side and heels on his feet. The man’s arms were attached to cuffs hanging from the ceiling, and he also had an anal hook with just the top inserted into his rectum, also bound to the ceiling. A cock ring was wrapped snugly around his erection, and clamps were on his nipples. The man also had on a blindfold, and an O-ring mouth gag. He wore a thick leather collar around his neck, which was attached to a ring in the floor, applying pressure for him to pull his head back. There were release methods mentioned, but Harry wasn’t worried about that, as he would-once again-set up the spells to give him access to his wand once the time was up, with an additional timed-spell set to release him in case he found himself unable to access his wand.

Reading about the scenario, Harry decided he wouldn’t use all the elements; for one thing, he didn’t have an anal hook, and he also didn’t have and O-ring gag. Instead of the anal hook, Harry decided he would attach a dildo to the stool; when he sat down to relieve the pain of wearing heels, he would slowly impale himself on the dildo. He tilted his head; on second thought, he would wear the strapless heels, so that he could kick them off; he would also use the slightly larger butt plug…

As he thought out the scenario, Harry gathered the items he would need and set them, along with the magazine that inspired his latest bondage session, on his desk. He cast the spells he needed, and then began setting up his scene.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco watched with bated breath as Potter entered the room; he thought he would be discovered when the brunet cast the revelation spell but, although the invisibility cloak fluttered as if in a soft breeze, he remained hidden. After determining he was alone, Potter activated a hidden compartment in his trunk and pulled out a magazine, which he looked through until he settled on something. Draco watched as the other boy withdrew items from the trunk and set them on the desk, but it wasn’t until he heard Potter casting the time-release spells that he realized Potter wasn’t waiting on a lover-he was experimenting with self-bondage. Draco felt his heartbeat increase; this was much better than watching Potter get buggered or mess around with the Weaslette!

It took several minutes for Potter to set everything up, but when he was finished the sight left Draco breathless.

Potter was completely naked, except for a pair of strapless red heels, a cock ring, blindfold and the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He had transfigured his desk chair into a school, and attached a long, medium-sized dildo to the top with a temporary sticking charm. His legs were spread on either side of the stool, with his ankles attached to rings in the floor by small chains; the chains allowed him to move his feet a little bit, but were not even long enough for him to rest his feet on the bottom rung of the stool. With the way he was positioned, the tip of the dildo just breached Potter’s hole; it wasn’t in far enough to really stretch him, but it was in just far enough that Potter could not lift himself off of it.

Before straddling the dildo, Potter had inserted a small vibrating item, which Draco hadn’t seen before; if he sat on the dildo, however, the small item would be pushed further into Potter’s anal cavity, which Draco thought was hot beyond words. Potter’s wrists were cuffed and attached to a hook on the ceiling; the chain was long enough so that he was able to rest his feet comfortably on the floor but, after a moment of examining the configuration, Draco realized the chains would pull on Potters wrists if he were to sit on the stool. Potter had a thick black blindfold around his eyes to complete his bondage scenario, although Draco saw that there were still a couple of items left on the desk-after a quick glance to make sure Potter couldn’t see him, Draco cast a silent muffliato and walked over to the desk; lying on top were Potter’s magazine, a pair of small silver clamps, and a red ball gag. Draco stood so that he could keep an eye on Potter, even as he looked at the magazine and noticed the differences between Potter’s final scenario and the one on paper. He discovered that the small vibrating item was called a bullet, and deduced that Potter was using it to stimulate his prostate; what a treat, to find out that the smaller brunet was in to both pleasure and pain. Potter, Draco decided as he looked at the scenario in the magazine again, needed some help in making his fantasies a little more realistic, if this was anything to go by.

Setting the magazine down, Draco walked closer to the bound boy to examine him more closely and get a reading on the spells being used. All of the spells were set on a timer, Draco realized, and Potter’s wand was held just out of his reach by a spell that was timed to drop it after an hour. A quick scan revealed a second timed-spell which was to cancel all of the enchantments in an hour and a half, evidently in case his first release method failed. Well, Draco smirked as he circled the bound boy from a safe distance, that was hardly sporting, now was it? With a wave of his wand, Draco cancelled the back-up release method, then removed the invisibility cloak, followed quickly by his clothing, and made himself comfortable on Potter’s bed. This, he thought, was going to be an interesting night.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry pulled lightly on the chains connected to his wrists as he attempted to get settled once all the spells activated. The bullet was slightly distracting, but he hadn’t pushed it in far enough to reach his prostate yet; that would happen if-when-he grew tired of standing in his four-inch heels and began lowering himself on the dildo. The dildo he had chosen was larger than the butt plug he had been experimenting with, and Harry had made sure to coat it with plenty of lube; even just having the tip inserted was more of a stretch than he was used to, although it didn’t take long for him to relax around the intrusion.

One thing Harry had learned after his disastrous first session, was not to make the cockring too tight; it currently fit snugly at the base of his cock, and was enchanted to tighten only when he was on the verge of orgasming. The spell was a tricky one, and not one-hundred-percent reliable, so there was always a chance that he would be able to reach orgasm even with it on. Harry bit his lip as he wondered about purchasing some additional toys; maybe he should chance telling the twins about his habit-after swearing them to secrecy, of course-and see if there were any magical equivalents to the Muggle sex toys. If anyone would know, it would be Fred and George.

Ten minutes into the session, Harry’s feet began to hurt. He knew that if he took the shoes off he likely wouldn’t be able to get them back on, so he lifted his right foot off the ground to give it a rest. Unfortunately, he was only able to lift it a few inches, and this pulled on the chain connected to his ankle cuff, providing a completely different type of discomfort. Still, Harry was determined not to give in this soon, so he spent the next ten minutes alternating legs as he attempted to relieve the pain.

Finally, after he had been bound for twenty minutes, Harry reluctantly slipped out of the heels, then gasped as the dildo slid in another half inch. His bound cock gave a twitch, and Harry moaned softly. He started to lower himself further onto the dildo, but quickly stopped when he felt a twinge of pain. Harry forced himself to take slow, even breaths as he stood back up on his tiptoes to relieve some of the pressure. He tried to lift his foot to rest on the lowest rung of the stool, only to discover that he had charmed the chain to be too short. Harry made a mental note to check measurements the next time he had a session; this was the second time he had charmed his bonds too short…

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco reclined comfortably on Potter’s bed, his clothes folded neatly beside him, as he slowly stroked himself, his grey eyes locked on Potter’s slim, toned body. The Gryffindor’s muscles were taught, his body forming an almost perfect straight line; those red heels elongated Potter’s legs, emphasizing his calf muscles. Draco found himself wondering what Potter would look like in stilettos…and a corset. Hmm…maybe he’d get Potter dressed up in full drag…

Draco watched as Potter shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and wondered whether he had intended to cause himself such discomfort…a glance at the chains and the dildo-Draco estimated that it was approximately six inches in length and a couple inches in diameter-assured him that Potter had arranged for the discomfort on purpose; there were other ways to experiment with bondage which would have been vastly more comfortable.

After several minutes, Potter stepped out of his heels, and Draco watched, riveted, as the other boy sank down onto the dildo, only to gasp and suddenly stand back up; the small pained gasp Potter emitted went straight to Draco’s cock, and the blond groaned as he increased the speed of his strokes.  After a few seconds, Potter began to slowly lower himself on the dildo again, and his next gasp tipped Draco over the edge, drowning him in a sea of white.

Draco rested on the bed until he got his breath back, then grabbed his wand and cast a quick cleaning spell on himself. He then stood up and approached Potter again, frowning when he saw that Potter was once again standing on his tip toes, the dildo having slipped back out an inch; Potter really didn’t know how to do this properly, did he? Draco went through a list of spells in his mind, until he settled on one that would work for the situation and cast it on the stool, smirking as he stepped back a few feet to watch Potter’s reaction to what would happen next.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry stood on his toes, trying to decide if he should attempt taking more of the dildo inside him again; his feet were hurting again, but he was uncertain about sitting down as it had hurt the last time he had tried. Maybe, if he just got used to it, it would feel better; he had, after all, enjoyed the butt plug he used before.

Harry was rudely drawn out of his thoughts when, for no apparent reason, the dildo starting pushing further into him, causing him to cry out at the sudden pain.

“Fuck!” He cursed, clinging to the chains connected to his wrist cuffs as he attempted to pull himself up, and off the dildo. He was on his tiptoes, the chains around his ankles pulled taut as he tried to get away from the insistent press of the dildo. After a few seconds the dildo stopped moving, and Harry let out a sigh of relief; whatever had caused the dildo to lengthen was over now, and Harry concentrated on relaxing around the toy inside him. He had just gotten used to the fullness, when he felt the dildo begin penetrating him again, slowly but surely pushing into him. Harry whimpered as the dildo pressed against the vibrating bullet, a reaction timed spell causing the vibrations to increase in intensity. The increased vibrations balanced out the pain with pleasure as the dildo stopped moving once again, and Harry found himself rocking back and forth, impaling himself on the dildo another inch before the pain started again, and he had to stop, wincing in pain. He attempted to rise off the dildo, hoping to ease some of the pain, but found that the dildo moved with him, not allowing him any relief; he held perfectly still as he once again waited for his body to adjust to the intrusion.

As he waited, Harry wondered what could have made his spells react so oddly; if he had enchanted the dildo to move then he would assume that he had cast the spells wrong, but the only spell he had cast on the dildo was the one to stick it to the stool.  Could someone else have used magic on it? His trunk had been locked, so nothing had been altered before he started his session, but that would mean someone had cast a spell while he was using it-someone who was probably watching him even now!

“Who are you?” Harry demanded, “I know someone is there; let me go, or I'll report you.” Harry received a chuckle in response, followed by a teasing touch running down his chest.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco watched with breathless anticipation as the stool slowly began to grow, pushing the dildo further inside Potter’s ass. Wanting to both watch the progress and Potter’s face, Draco quickly conjured a full-length mirror behind the brunet; by standing in front of Potter he could watch his expressions, while the mirror was at the perfect angle for him to watch the dildo slowly slide inside the bound boy. Potter's expression was one of shock when the stool first began moving, then pain briefly flashed across his features; this faded to an expression of intense concentration once the movement stopped. Draco found himself with a strong desire to reach out and touch the brunet, but he held the urge firmly in check, reminding himself that it wasn't time for that yet.

Instead, he directed his gaze to the mirror, where he could see that half of the dildo was firmly imbedded in Gryffindor's tight ass; a pained gasp drew his attention back to Potter's face, as the dildo began moving again, slowly disappearing inside the bound boy. Potter was pulling on his restraints, and Draco considered stopping the spell, when suddenly Potter’s expression became one of surprised pleasure- his mouth opened in a small ‘o’! And he began rocking against the dildo, further impaling himself, until he stopped with a sudden gasp, his mouth thinning into a pained line. Draco watched with a smirk as Potter tried to rise off the dildo, obviously seeking some relief, only for the stool to move with him. This had to be the hottest thing he had ever seen, and he was eagerly looking forward to watching Potter tip over the edge. Draco reached down to begin stroking himself again, only to jump when Potter spoke.

“Who are you?” the brunet demanded, “I know someone is there; let me go, or I'll report you.” Draco couldn't help but chuckle at the empty threat-Potter had to know that, if he told, his own little secret would be revealed to the school- and trailed his fingers down Potter's chest, enjoying the resulting shiver.

“I don't think you will,” Draco whispered, moving in closer so that he could wrap his arms around Potter; he ghosted his fingers down Potter's spine, earning another delicious shiver, then cupped Potter’s cheeks, spreading them so that he had a better view of the fake cock inside his (former) rival. “You look so hot like this, bound and helpless, that toy pushing its way inside you… you like that, don't you? You’re a filthy little slut who likes to be filled. Don’t deny it; I can see how hard you are.” Draco tilted his head so that his lips could brush against Potter’s ear, delighting in the gasp it produced, and whispered; “That’s okay though; I like you having that toy in your ass too. I can’t wait to see you take all of it. You ready for a bit more?”

“No!” Potter protested, jerking his head back, “I don’t-it doesn’t matter what I like; you shouldn’t be here! And I don’t want any more! Let me go, and leave; n-Ow!” Potter’s rant turned into an exclamation of surprise, as the dildo was forced further inside him; Draco watched in the mirror as it slid between those firm globes, forcing its way through what was an undoubtedly tight little hole. “Fuck!” Draco almost jumped in surprise when Potter’s head fell forward to rest on his shoulder; the brunet was panting out hot little breathes against his neck, causing Draco to moan at the feeling.

“I’m going to watch that cock enter you until you’re stuffed full,” Draco told him, squeezing Potter’s ass cheeks, “I’m going to watch you writhe as it fills you up and the bullet presses against your prostate, bringing you oh-so-close to the edge without you being able to find release. Then, I’m going to cum all over your cock, and make you wank using my cum as lubricant, but you still won’t cum; not until you’re desperate and begging for relief. Would you like that, pet?” Potter let out a quiet whimper in response, followed by a sharp cry of pain as the dildo suddenly pushed in that last inch, fully impaling the bound boy.

Potter writhed in the chains, and Draco pulled back so that he could see the other boys face; Potter was panting, his mouth open as his hands clenched around the chains. Every few seconds he would let out a quiet whimper, but Draco wasn’t sure if it was from pleasure or pain; either way, the expression on Potter’s face was exquisite, and Draco quickly released his hold on Potter so that he could resume stroking his own erection.

“Don’t-don’t do this,” Potter panted, “Let me-let me go.”

“Oh, but that’s not really what you want,” Draco moved his free hand up to tangle in dark locks to keep Potter from turning his face away, while the other continued to stroke up and down his own hard length, “You don’t want to be let go-you want to cum. Besides, I’m not the one who put you in this position-you did that all on your own. Merlin, you are so hot!” Draco’s hand sped up on his cock, his grey eyes locked on Harry’s face as the brunet continued to writhe in his bonds.

“F-fine; can I at least see you?” the other boy demanded.

“Maybe next time,” Draco replied, “Tell me what you want-tell me how badly you want to cum.”

“Fuck, I want it!” Potter said, “I want to cum! Please!” Draco’s eyes were locked on the lithe body in front of him; Potter’s chest was heaving in his struggles and his cock-thick and just a little shorter than Draco’s-was bobbing, precum dripping from the tip. Draco could feel himself approaching the edge; a deft twist of his wrist at the top of his cock, and he was cumming, his seed splashing onto Potter’s straining erection and painting it white. Potter cried out at the shock of it, throwing his head back; the sight of that bared neck was too much for Draco to pass up so, as he started to soften, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss just under Potter’s chin, and was pleased with the whimper the other boy gave when Draco nipped gently at the skin.

Draco kissed his way up Potter’s neck, to whisper in his ear, “I’m going to free one of your hands; your blindfold has been spelled on, so don’t bother trying to remove it. I want to watch you wank, and you’ll cum when I tell you to, understand?”

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was ashamed to find himself incredibly turned on by the seductive voice whispering in his ear. Whomever was watching him seemed to know what he needed better than Harry himself, and the brunet was having trouble remembering to be mad at the unknown man in front of him. The soft voice-which was vaguely familiar-whispered filthy words, only serving to make Harry harder as the dildo continued to impale him, a half inch at a time.

“…I’m going to cum all over your cock, and make you wank using my cum as lubricant,” Harry shivered, as fingers wound their way into his hair, pulling his head back, “but you still won’t cum; not until you’re desperate and begging for relief. Would you like that, pet?” Oh, Merlin! Yes! Harry moaned at the thought of bringing himself off, using his lover’s cum as lubricant. He could almost imagine it, if only he knew who his mystery partner was. Harry cried out as the last inch of the dildo penetrated him, leaving him feeling unbelievably full. He listened as his mystery lover continued to whisper in his ear, filthy promises that had Harry aching for release.

“Can I at least see you?” Harry asked.

“Maybe next time,” was the whispered reply. “Tell me what you want. Tell me how badly you want to cum.”

“Fuck, I want it!” Harry admitted, writhing on the stool, feeling increasing pleasure as the bullet continued to stimulate his prostate. “I want to come! Please!” Harry heard his mystery partners breathing speed up, then there was a soft cry and Harry felt hot liquid splash on his aching cock; the sensation had Harry throwing his head back, and he startled as warm lips pressed against the column of his neck, gently nipping his skin.

“I’m going to free one of your hands…I want to watch you wank, and you’ll come when I tell you to, understand?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered his agreement, and within seconds his right hand was free. He immediately wrapped his fingers around his cock, and felt the other male move back as he began stoking himself.

“Look at you,” the other man whispered, “Look at how filthy you are, wanking with my cum. You like that, don’t you? You like being a filthy little slut.” Harry moaned, his hand speeding up as he felt his orgasm approaching, but it stayed just out of reach. “That’s it; faster.” A muttered spell had Harry’s ankles free, and the other man instructed, “Move. I want you to fuck yourself on that fake cock while you wank with my cum.” Harry hesitated, then cried out when he felt a stinging hex on his stomach. “Do it.” Harry placed his feet on the bottom rungs of the stool, and slowly raised himself until just the tip of the dildo was still inside him, then he lowered himself again; he did this a few times to get used to the movement, then began moving quickly, causing the stool to rock with the force of his movements.

“Good boy. You really are a cock slut, aren’t you? I bet you’d love to feel a real cock in your ass. Keep moving, and tell me what you want.”

“I want to cum,” Harry said breathlessly, his hand and hips moving faster, “Please…please let me cum!”

“On one condition; you will tell no one about what happened tonight and when you get my owl you will follow the instructions exactly. We will do this again.”

“Yes,” Harry agreed, pleasure overriding his common sense, “Anything!”

“Good boy.” Harry felt heat at his back, and cried out as his hand was pulled away from his cock; when he felt another hand encircle his cock instead, Harry groaned, tilting his head back until it rested on a firm shoulder. “That’s it; cum for me pet.” The cock ring vanished, and Harry shouted as he finally reached his release, his hips moving frantically back and forth as he spilled his seed into his lovers waiting hand.

When he was limp with exhaustion, the hand came away from Harry’s cock, and then cum-covered fingers were being forced into his mouth. Harry wanted to protest, but another hand came up to encircle his neck and keep his head resting on the other man’s shoulder, leaving him with no choice but to lap up the bitter fluid.

“Good boy,” came the approving whisper as the fingers were removed; his head was turned, and then demanding lips were pressed to his in a harsh kiss, before all contact was gone. Harry found himself whimpering at the loss, his body shaking, until he felt the tingling of a cleaning spell against his skin; moments later his other wrist was freed, and he was being helped off the stool and carried across the room to be laid down on the bed. The comforter was pulled up to cover his naked body, and a weight settled next to him on the bed; slender fingers gently carded through his locks, slowly relaxing him until he fell into a peaceful sleep.

/////////////////////

Draco watched with wide eyes as Harry stroked himself, but the urge to touch proved to be too strong and he soon found himself standing behind the bound boy, taking over the stroking with sure hands. He removed the cockring and ordered Potter to come, and was amazed when he did, the lithe body writhing in his arms. It was a sudden whim that had him pressing his cum-coated fingers into the brunet’s mouth, and he had to bite back a moan when he felt a warm tongue curling around them, cleaning them of the bodily fluids. He couldn’t stop himself from pressing a kiss to those reddened lips before moving away. Draco intended to get dressed and leave, but then he noticed Harry’s trembling and remembered one of the magazines mentioned something about after-care. Well, he decided, if he wanted Potter to actually agree to do this willingly, he had best make sure the experience was enjoyable from start to finish. A quick cleaning spell took care of the drying bodily fluids on the brunet’s skin, and he gently helped Harry to get down from the stool, before tucking him into bed. The other man was already starting to relax, so Draco sat on the edge of the bed and began running his fingers through those dark locks, further soothing Potter. Within moments the brunet was asleep, and Draco silently stood and gathered his clothes and wand, the quickly left the room, his mind already filled with thoughts of his next meeting with the brunet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Harry's first sexual encounter with Draco...even if Harry doesn't realize it's him yet. I've never really done the back-and-forth pov's in one scene before, so I hope it turned out alright. Please review and let me know what you think! I'm not sure how long it will be before I add another chapter but, rest assured, more chapters are on the way. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
